Is Love Strong Enough?
by CrazyRachie
Summary: A Ross and Rachel Story written by me and Jenni. a really dramatic fic. its about ross and rachel married in their early twenties and the struggles they go through with money.... Please read and review!!!!!


Is Love Strong Enough? By Jennifer and Rachel  
  
Ross and Rachel are married and living together in a little apartment right above the Village. Rachel's 22 and Ross is 24. They're just out of college. Rachel is working at Central Perk, while Ross works as a TA at NYU. They're really close to Monica, especially Rachel. The rest of the gang isn't in it, for sake of keeping our very complicated and weird plot, well, a little less complicated. Anyway, Ross and Rachel have been married since the second year of college, but have been together since they got out of High School. To give you an idea about the story, let's just say that right now, life doesn't seem to be their (Ross and Rachel's) best friend. (Does that make any sense?).  
  
Rachel sat alone at a small wooden table in the middle of a small room. On one side was a tattered couch and a La-Z-Boy chair, both facing a small black television that sat on top of the box it came in. There was no light in the room asides from the small lamp Rachel had on in the corner. It just barely lit the room. On the table in front of her were small piles of papers, each in little stacks. She looked over them carefully. Next to her were a couple credit cards and her checkbook. She shook her head at almost every paper she picked up. "How did this happen," she thought to herself. "Where did we go wrong?" All the papers were bills. Bills that they had to pay; bills from shopping, bills from eating, bills from the house, bills from the car, bills from just trying to pay their bills. Everything seemed like it was going fine, then the credit card companies started to call, along with the banks. She was afraid to admit it, but she knew if they didn't do something about this fast, they were slowly, ok, not so slowly, inching their way to bankruptcy. They owed everyone money but they didn't have the money to pay them back. Interest is a killer. One tear slowly fell from her eye and slid down her cheek as she looked at the paper she held in front of her. She picked up her credit card and copied down the numbers on it. She knew paying their bills with her credit card would only make it worse, but there was no other way. She had to face it; they had no money. Without warning tears started spilling from her eyes. She dropped the card and the paper on the table and buried her head in her hands, letting herself give in to her emotions. She didn't stop until she heard someone quietly walking into the living room. It was Ross. She tried to wipe her tears away and dry her face, but Ross had already seen.  
  
Ross: Rachel, what's wrong? Rach: nothing. Ross: you're crying. Rach: no I'm not. Ross: what are you doing up so late? It's past 12. Rach: what does it look like I'm doing?  
  
Ross starts to speak but Rachel stands up and faces him, interrupting him.  
  
Rach: bills Ross. I'm doing bills. I'm trying to pay OUR bills when WE have NO money! Ross: (jokingly) that must be hard to pay bills with no money. Rach: oh, you think you're funny!? Well you're not. It's not funny Ross! It's not funny at all. We're broke!  
  
Ross starts to speak but she stops him.  
  
Rach: no, let me finish. We have no money ok? None. Zilch, zippo, nada, however the hell you wanna say it. The only way to pay off all the bills is to use our credit cards, but what happens when those bills come huh? How the hell are we supposed to pay them? With another card? Ross we're in debt! We don't have any more money. Ross: Rachel! Shut up! Rach: no! Ross, what do you want me to do huh? We need money. We don't even have enough money to pay the fucking taxes on the apartment! What happens when the landlord doesn't get his rent check!? We're out of an apartment; living on the goddamn streets! We're using all of our money to pay the apartment rent, but then we have nothing left for all the other bills!  
  
Ross slaps Rachel across the face, fed up with her ranting and raving, in an attempt to shut her up. Rachel froze and looked up at Ross, tears staining her eyes and a deep red mark forming on her cheek. Ross stood there silently too, shocked with what he just did.  
  
Ross: Oh god, Rachel.I'm so, I'm so sorry.  
  
He tentatively touches her cheek where he hit her and she winces in pain.  
  
Ross: I didn't mean to. I just; you wouldn't stop yelling. I know we're in a financial bind right now but things will get better. Rach: you've said that for two years now Ross and things aren't getting any better. Maybe my parents were right. We were too young to get married and live on our own. Maybe I should just admit it to them and they can help us Ross. Ross: no Rachel. We can do this on our own. Rach: I don't think we can Ross. Ross: don't you have faith?  
  
Rachel pauses for a moment.  
  
Rach: no, not anymore. Ross: well I do. Rach: faith isn't enough Ross; we need money.  
  
Rachel starts to cry again and Ross pulls her into a hug.  
  
Ross: I know we do sweetie, I know. Rach: (crying harder) I don't wanna live on the street Ross. Please don't let us live on the street. Ross: shh, sweetie, calm down. It's ok. We'll never live on the streets, I promise. We'll get money somehow. We'll pay off our bills and our debts and we'll get a nicer place. Rach: I don't need a nicer place. I need you. Ross: I'll always be here. I'll always be yours. Rach: forever and always? Ross: forever and always.  
  
He kisses the top of her head.  
  
Ross: now c'mon, let's go to sleep. It's 12:30am. Rach: but I have to.. Ross: (interrupting her) not tonight. You need some sleep; it's been a long day.  
  
Ross pulls Rachel into their bedroom.  
  
The next afternoon Rachel was getting ready to start work at Central Perk. She put on her apron and then went into the bathroom. As she looked in the mirror she touched her cheek where Ross had slapped her before. You could still see a red mark. She had tried to cover it up with make up but it didn't work very well. She walked out of the bathroom to find Monica sitting on the couch holding a cup of coffee.  
  
Monica: (waving to her) Hey! There you are. I was beginning to wonder if you were coming to work. Rachel: I'm here I was just in the bathroom. Monica: (noticing the mark on Rachel's face) What happened to your face?  
  
She sits down next to Monica.  
  
Rachel: Ross and I had a fight last night. Monica: Oh my god! He hit you? Rachel: He slapped me but he didn't mean to. Monica: Are you okay? Rachel: Yes I'm okay. Monica: What were you fighting about? Rachel: money. We don't have enough money to pay our bills. We're slowly inching our way into debt. Monica: Oh. I don't know what to say. I'm sorry  
  
Rachel grabs a napkin off the table and starts to wipe her eyes.  
  
Rachel: You don't have to say anything. It's our fault we are having money problems. Monica: Have you thought about trying to get another job? Rachel: Yes. No one will higher me. I'm inexperienced. Even with my degree in fashion design, it doesn't help. Monica: What about your parents or my parents have you tried to talk to them. Rachel: No. I don't think it would do any good though. Monica: Well, what if I loaned you some money. Rachel: Then I'd feel obligated to pay you back. Monica: Well, consider it a present then. Rachel: I don't know Mon.  
  
Monica takes out her checkbook and starts to write a check  
  
Rachel: Monica you don't have to do this. Monica: Yes I do. It's the least I can do to help you. You're anniversary is coming up. Just consider it an early anniversary present. Rachel: Thank you  
  
Monica hands her the check.  
  
Monica: This will help you a little bit. Rachel: (looking at the amount) Monica don't you think this is a little much. Monica: Don't worry about it okay. Rachel: Okay Monica: I've gotta get to work. Rachel: Yeah me too. I see Gunther over there giving me looks like I should be working.  
  
They both stand up and Monica hugs Rachel.  
  
Monica: Everything will get better. They have to eventually. Rachel: Thanks for everything. Monica: No problem. I'll call you later okay? Rachel: Okay.  
  
Monica leaves and Rachel looks at the check again before putting it in her pocket and then goes to work.  
  
Rachel wanted everything to be perfect that night. It was their wedding anniversary. 3 years. They had been married 3 years now. She cleaned the apartment. She, Rachel Geller, actually cleaned. That's how important this night was for her. She even went out and bought a new dress. It was on sale, of course, cause there was no way she could have afforded it at full price. It was beautiful; red, almost like silk, down to her knees, with spaghetti straps. Her hair was just past her shoulders and blow-dried straight, the golden blonde streaks almost shiny. Her slight tan brought her beautiful deep blue eyes out and the red lipstick she wore was brought out by the dress. She looked absolutely gorgeous. She smiled at herself in the mirror after checking herself one last time before going out into the living room to finish getting dinner ready. They didn't have money to go out to eat so she decided to cook dinner herself. She wasn't much of a cook, but she did make spaghetti and meatballs awfully well. She placed the spaghetti in two of their best bowls and poured the sauce on top, placing three meatballs in each bowl. She carried the bowls out to the table and placed one at each end. The placemats, the napkins, the silverware; it was all placed perfectly on the table. Two candles stood in the middle. She lit them and turned the lights down and the room instantly started to glow. She smiled at the table, proud of herself. She went back into the kitchen and cleaned up all the dishes so she wouldn't have to worry about them after dinner cause hopefully, if everything went according to her plan, they would be pretty busy after dinner.. Ross came in about 5 minutes after she had finished cleaning. Perfect timing. She led him into the living room.  
  
Ross: wow, Rach, it looks wonderful. Rach: thanks. Ross: aw, you made spaghetti. It's safe to eat, right? Rach: shut up. Yes it's safe to eat. Ross: this is great honey, thanks.  
  
He kisses her sweetly on the lips.  
  
Rach: here, sit down; let's eat. Ross: great.  
  
They both sat down at the table. Rachel looked adoringly at Ross. He smiled back at her.  
  
Rach: happy anniversary sweetie. Ross: oh, so that's what all this is for. Rach: Ross.. Ross: I'm just kidding Rach. I would never forget our anniversary. 3 years. Rach: yup.  
  
Ross picks up his glass and pours some wine into it. He puts some in Rachel's too. He holds his glass up for a toast and Rachel follows.  
  
Ross: to my wonderful, beautiful wife. Rach: to my obnoxious husband. Ross: hey now.. Rach: I love you. Ross: I love you too.  
  
They clink glasses and start to eat.  
  
Ross: (after taking a bite) wow, this is actually really good Rach. Rach: oh, so you're saying the other times it wasn't good? Ross: no. This time it's just really good. This is definitely your best so far. Rach: well thank you.I think.  
  
They continue to eat for a while in silence. Then Rachel looks up and catches Ross looking at her.  
  
Rach: what? Ross: nothing, you just.you look so beautiful in the candlelight. There's something different.  
  
Rachel shifts in her seat.  
  
Ross: there's something new. It's the dress. Rach: uh.this dress? Uh, this.this old thing? Ross: I haven't seen it before. Rach: are, are you sure? Ross: yeah. I would have remembered seeing you in this, trust me. Rach: oh.well.. Ross: it's new. Rach: new? Ross: Rachel.. Rachel, is that dress new? Rach: now what do you mean by new? Ross: (getting a little angry) answer my question Rachel. Rach: I um.it was.I.. Ross: is it new!? Rach: yes.. Ross: (he gets upset and slams his fist on the table, causing Rachel to jump a little) Rachel! Rach: Ross listen to me. It was- Ross: (cutting her off) you bought a new dress! With what money huh? Mine? Yours? How could you go out and spend money on a new dress Rachel. Were you not here just last night crying to me about how we're in debt and all? (screaming really load) We have no money!  
  
Rachel stands up and backs away a little. Ross also stands up.  
  
Rach: Ross, please, listen to me. It was on sale. Ross: on sale? Rachel, I don't care. Rach: it was only $25. That's really cheep for a dress Ross. Ross: you spent 25 dollars on that piece of shit!? Rach: (starting to cry) I thought you'd like it. Ross: like it!? You're throwing away perfectly good money on some stupid dress. Rach: well then, if that's they way you feel, I'm going to bed.  
  
She turns and starts to walk away, out of the room.  
  
Ross: don't you walk away from me. Don't you dare walk away from me Rachel.  
  
Rachel doesn't stop. Ross picks up his bowl of spaghetti and throws it against the wall next to Rachel. It smashes into a million little pieces and the spaghetti falls to the floor. Rachel stops in her tracks and slowly turned around, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Rach: (yelling) what Ross? Ross: don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you. Rach: you weren't talking, you were yelling. Ross: don't get smart with me. Rach: I wasn't getting smart, I was just stating the facts.  
  
Ross takes a step closer to Rachel and she backs up scared.  
  
Rach: I'm sorry. Ross: how could you be so stupid Rachel? Rach: I thought you would like it. I thought you would think it was sexy. I thought you would think I was beautiful. (getting emotional) I'm sorry Ross. I'm so sorry. You were right, I was stupid. I wasn't thinking. I just, for once, wanted to pretend that money wasn't an issue. I wanted to wear a new dress for you. For us, on our night. I wanted tonight to be so special. I wanted everything to be perfect for you. I wanted dinner to be perfect, I wanted the apartment to be perfect, I wanted your present to be perfect, and I wanted to look perfect; for you. I'm sorry Ross. everything just got so fucked up, and it's my fault. Ross: Rach.. Rach: no, you're right. I shouldn't have bought the dress, it was a waste of money. I'll return it tomorrow on my way to work.  
  
There was a slight pause where neither of them spoke.  
  
Rach: (softly) I'm going to bed. Goodnight Ross.  
  
She turned around slowly, taking one last look at him, then walked down the hall into their bedroom and closed the door. Ross watched her walk away with a sorry look on her face. He knew she meant well. He knew she planned the night out special. He knew she tried her hardest to make their anniversary special and he blew it for her. He felt awful but he knew going into the room right now wasn't the best idea. She needed some time to cool out and so did he. He walked over to the wall where a few strands of spaghetti still clung to the wall. He bent down and started to pick up the little pieces of plate that scattered around the area.  
  
When Rachel woke up the following morning she saw that Ross's side of the bed was empty. Her thoughts then went to the events that had occurred the night before and a frown began to appear on her face. She had no idea what to do. Just the thought of all the problems that they had overwhelmed her. She knew that by buying the dress, it would start something with Ross. She had just hoped that that this one time Ross might have been able to see past their problems and be happy for a change. She sighed, rolled over and glanced at the clock next to her bed. 9:02. Ross would have already left for work by now so she decided to get up. She was still angry with him and didn't want to see him at that moment. She got up out of bed and looked in the mirror. Her eyes were still red and puffy from crying. "Man I look like a disaster." She thought to herself. She put on her slippers and bathrobe and walked out of the room.  
  
On the wall by the door there was still a faint orange tint from where the spaghetti had hit the wall the night before and the carpet was stained. Tears started to form in her eyes as she was reliving the past. "Don't cry Rachel. You have to stay strong." She told herself. She managed to hold back the tears as she entered the living room. Out of the corner of her eye something caught her attention on the kitchen table. Sitting on the table was a vase full of beautiful red, yellow, pink, orange, purple, and blue flowers. Lying next to the flowers was a pink envelope. Rachel smiled and walked to the table. She picked up the envelope and written on it was "For my love. " She pulled out a chair and sat down. Rachel opened the card and began to read. As she finished, a tear dropped on to the card leaving a stain. Ross knew just how to apologize after they had had a fight. His words had the way of touching her heart and making her cry. She smiled and put down the card. She knew that she didn't have it in her heart to stay mad at him. She smelled the flowers once again, taking in their pungent smell one last time. She smiled contently. She hoped everything would work out fine between her and Ross. She loved him, she really did. She couldn't even imagine her life without him. His sweat smile, his beautiful face, his warm eyes, his soft touch. Oh his touch. He was always so gently with her in everyway. She loved that. Recently they had been at each other's thoughts about their whole money issue, or lack there of. She always thought it was just a phase, a phase they would soon pass through. That was 3 years ago. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. 


End file.
